A Battle of Fire
by Just10MoreMinutes
Summary: Hotaru Raiden is an orphan experiencing Karakura beyond the eyes of a normal human. She struggling to control her zanpakuto while a war is coming and she doesn't know how she'll manage with all this. With the help of Ichigo and her friends, how will Hotaru figure out her block of power ? Incomplete (Includes OC's)
1. Chapter 1 - Third POV

Hotaru stepped into the shower, toes flinching as they touched the chilled ceramic floor. Her mind was bubbling with different scenarios that she made up. The girl turned the dial, old and metallic, releasing thousands of drops from the shower head, darkening her hair into a deeper black and trickled down her back. The water is cold, nothing she could do about that. In winter it was much worse. Hotaru tensed but relaxed within seconds as she was too exhilarated to be bothered.

She quickly scrubbed her body with soap as she thought of all the possibilities in the new town she is moving to finally leaving her small town, Hayakawa, which in fact has the smallest population in the country. Hotaru was moving to a town in the west of Tokyo, Karakua, because her parents had left a small house there in her name and Hotaru was absolutely tired of the repetitive boring days that she had spent her life living here in Hayakawa. The only excitement was when a hollow appeared which only occurred every blue moon.

Apparently Hotaru's parent's friend was already filling paperwork to enroll her into the Karakura high school which she was happy to hear but was also creeped out as how the man, which she soon found out was named Kisuke Urahara, had known her number in the first place. But she had soon forgotten to even ask him how he had gotten her number so she had passed it off and simply celebrated after her call with Kisuke.

Hotaru rinsed the soap off her body and the shampoo out of her long raven her and turned off the running water. Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and dried herself and tied her damp hair into a ponytail.

Hotaru heard the beeping of a car so she quickly changed into a pair of black leggings, a white short-sleeved turtleneck, a black zipper hoodie, and red hightop converse. She grabbed her two suitcases and backpack, switched off the power in the house, and rushed outside to see a navy blue Chrysler Lebaron parked in the muddy road. Leaning against the car was a large muscular man. His hair is cornrowed and he has a large handlebar mustache, which is connected to his long sideburns. He wears a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. His attire consists of a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron.

"Hi, you must be Tessai Tsukabishi. Am I right?" Hotaru started.

"Yes, you must be the lovely Hotaru Shimizu. It's a pleasure to meet you." Tessai greeted as he brought out his hand to shake. "I was starting to think I had gotten the wrong address."

"Yeah it a hard place to get to." Hotaru let out a half hearted smile as she shook his hand.

"Thats for sure." The man smiled, "Let me take those for you." He took the two suitcases from Hotaru's grasp which she was silently relieved of because they were quite heavy.

"Thank you, Sir." Hotaru said politely.

Tessai let out a little grunt in reply and placed the luggage gracefully in the boot and entered the car, starting it up again. Hotaru took a seat in the shotgun and settled her backpack in front of her feet in the small amount of space that there was.

The for rest of the five to six hours of driving we listened silently to jams. Hotaru found out very little about the man that was driving except that he apparently liked a lot of jazz music and his favourite food is actually olives. This is only because whenever a well known jazz song came on the radio Tessai was able to lip sync perfectly to it and also when we had stopped off at a supermarket Hotaru had offered to buy for him and all he had asked for was olived and a bottle of water. Tessai was a very quiet person for sure. The only other time he was spoken was when they arrived at Hotaru's new crib.

Her new house was a cozy two floored house with creamy yellow wooden walls on the outside with a green roof. There were no plants or even a small garden anywhere which Hotaru was secretly glad of because she wouldn't want the extra hassle of having to water anything. Tessai dropped Hotaru's suitcases next to her on the pavement and said in a deep tone "It was nice meeting you."

"You too, Tessai." The girl smiled.

Hotaru let out a sigh. She was going to have to get used to the area quickly or she'll be late for school for days on end. She pulled out her phone and looked on google maps to see where the nearest store was because she guaranteed that there was no food in her new house. Thankfully, there was one closer than she expected.

Hotaru grabbed the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. The smell of dust and aged wood hit her quickly and it was almost comforting because it somehow reminded her of her parents. The house opened into a dining immediately with a kitchen in the center of the right side of the house with all the essentials with an island facing the dining tables. On the other side of the kitchen was the living room with a leather couch with a flat screened toshiba television on a wooden stand with drawers. On the left of the house was a bathroom and a study room with shelves of books, a desk, and an old computer. On the second floor were three rooms which Hotaru guessed was the master bedroom, guest bedroom, and another bathroom. It was much more modernised from her former house in Hayakawa and was a more comfortable living area.

Hotaru could easily settle here all she had to do now was unpack, fill the fridge and cupboards with food, and maybe even introduce herself to her neighbors.

Hotaru unbacked all her clothes into the the master bedroom storage and all her toiletries into the bathroom which only took her fifty minutes or so, thankfully. The girl then grabbed her skateboard, keys, wallet, and phone and exited the house, locking the door before she left.

She took out her phone again to look at the map unaware of her surroundings and ended up bumping into someone, her skateboard slipping from under her feet and letting her fall backwards. She let out a yelp expecting the pain to shoot through her but it never came, all that came was a strong hand wrapping itself around Hotaru's bicep and her head only inches away from the concrete.

Hotaru's liquid amber eyes trailed the arm to its owner to interlock with brown eyes and bright orange hair. The boy pulled her up to her feet before he pulled a face.

"What?" Hotaru asked panically.

"That really hurt." The ginger groaned as he crouched to grab his ankle in agony.

"Oh my God, I'm so so sorry!" Hotaru cried out apologetically as she realized that her skateboard must've hurt him a lot when she had fallen from the force. "Do you think it's sprained?"

"No, no, no, it's fine. I'll be fine." The boy grunted as he rose to his feet, he was at least over a head taller than Hotaru. "Just watch out next time."

"Yeah - Yeah of course." Hotaru stuttered. "Again, I'm so sorry for crashing into you like that."

"It's no problem. Hey, you seem similar somehow." He said, taking a closer look at Hotaru. Hotaru studied him as well. Nothing rang a bell in her head. She didn't expect it to though. She couldn't remember anything before the age of seven. "Does Ichigo Kurosaki ring a bell?"

"Nope." Hotaru said bluntly, popping the P.

"Oh well, I'll see you around then." Ichigo waved as he continued to walk off. Stange. He has a pretty powerful reiatsu.

Hotaru waved the boy a good bye and picked up her board and started again on her trip to the store, this time without using her phone.

After weaving through the labyrinth of roads, the paths eventually converged and unveiled the supermarket. Flocks of pigeons gathered everywhere; their numbers delighted the elders as they huddled around the birds, and either fed them crumbs of bread. Hotaru came to a stop on her board and picked it up, sliding it under her arm. She pulled out a trolley and dumped it in there as she entered the store.

Hotaru exited the market with bags of groceries and finally realized the mistake she had made in bringing a skateboard. She struggled the rest of her way back home trying to balance herself on the uneven pavement but when she did arrive back home she was relieved of the weight as she unpacked the grocery backs and filled the fridge and the cupboard.

Hotaru slept for the rest of the day and night hoping she could trust Kisuke to deliver her school uniform in the morning in time for her to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hotaru

"Tenth grade, group three" I muttered to myself as I overlooked my schedule.

It turned out that Kisuke was a trustworthy man and he had done as he promised. The uniform white blouse was a little tight along my chest even though I didn't even have that big of a bust, I'm hoping it wasn't on purpose.

The wind howls as the students arrive through the gates, hustling and bustling down the corridors. Friends are greeting each other with a hug or a playful punch while newcomers stand looking scared. The seniors stand, tall and proud, confidence born of experience.

Laughter sounds along the halls, joined with excited conversations and shouts. Model worthy girls perch on the tables like exotic birds gossiping and giggling, a football flies above their heads between two jocks in varsity jackets parading their toned muscles in a passing classroom. Groups of high schoolers sit around the room laughing and causing all kinds of ruckus, all except one group that sit silently staring at laptop screens with massive headphones which appear to be permanently strapped to their heads. It was easily all intimidating.

The halls were full of light green and creamy yellow hues just like my house. I knew I was going to get sick of these color quickly in this town. It's like I couldn't get away from it. Nonetheless, I was still trying to make sense of the maze-like halls. I gave up quickly and turned to the person closest to me which was a brunette boy who looked friendly enough.

"Excuse me, by any chance do you know where tenth grade, group three is?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster.

The boy looked confused and shocked for a moment before his face completely morphed and he was now ecstatic. "Of course my princess. In fact I'm heading there right now!"

I hesitantly brushed off the princess remark and followed him with a smile. "So we'll be in the same class?" I asked making small talk so there wouldn't be any awkward silences which I absolutely couldn't handle.

"Oh yes! Aren't you excited? We're going to spend so much time together, eat lunch together. Unless you're in higher level english, and math, then that would be such a shame."

"Actually, I am in higher level english, and math. Sorry." I said shyly, stifling a small giggle.

"Oh well, tough luck I guess. Anyways, I'm Keigo Asano."

"Hotaru Shimizu, it's nice to meet you." I said as a smile was plastered onto my face.

"We're here. But before I open the door I just want you to remember that I am the only manly male in this room." Keigo stated before sliding the door open to reveal a light green room with less than two dozen brown chairs and desks. It was a normal plain classroom with students. "Hey Ichigo! You may have Orihime but I have the newest beauty in town!" Keigo called out as he swung an arm around my shoulders.

I flushed in embarrassment but didn't say anything or push him away only because first impressions always stayed and I didn't want to be rude. I scanned the room and I found Ichigo. The same one that I crashed into yesterday with my skate board. My cheeks burnt more from guilt and embarrassment this time.

"You!" Ichigo shouted with a pointed finger at me bring even more attention to my small figure.

Ichigo looked offended but crossed his arms and glared at his table. "What? You know Ichigo already?" Keigo cried.

"Yeah kind of." I admitted looking up to the brunette.

"Well now I have no chance. I might as well just disappear." He sulked taking his arm back and dragged himself to his seat.

I payed more attention to the class. It was chaotic that's for sure, but what seemed to bug me was the fact that several students had reiatsu at all, it was surprising sensing it from humans. What else that caught my eyes was the small wooden badge with a skull carved into it hanging from Ichigo's belt. I remember my dad mentioning something like this in one of her teachings. It was a substitute soul reaper badge. It seemed as though it had caught not only my attention but a girl with short spiky hairs' attention.

Choosing to follow Keigo as I sat in front him and said "Hey, I'll still eat lunch with you if that makes you happy." Hoping to cheer him up.

Keigo's face lit up immediately but before he could say anything the teacher walked in greeting everyone and asked everyone about their summer and the usual. Then, the moment I had dreaded came. "I have exciting news for you all, we'll be having two new transfer students joining us today. Hotaru, would you please introduce yourself?"

With damp hand and dry mouth I stood up. "Hi, I'm Hotaru Shimizu. It's nice to meet you all." I squeaked mentally regretting using a high pitched voice.

Thankfully a weird noise that I could only explain as a repetitive cat chatter that had been autotuned had made Ichigo jump out of his seat in dumbfound shock. It had the maturity of the class turn to him not giving them enough time to dwell on the fact that my voice had cracked and squeaked.

"Hey, please be quiet. It's nice to meet you Hotaru. Now, before we start class we also have another new student." Mrs. Ochi made her way towards the door and slid it open while not noticing that Ichigo had followed her and slipped passed her until it was too late. "You may come in now - Hey! Ichigo where are you going?" She yelled from across the hall, apparently the other transfer student wasn't in sight as well.

A ginger haired girl and a large muscular student made they way out to follow Ichigo as well causing a ruckus in the hall with Mrs. Ochi and a lot of confusing in the class. Keigo seemed to find the idea of the three students rebelling and decided to try it out for himself but failed miserably as the teacher caught him by the collar of his uniform and threatened him to go back into class.

It was ten minutes into japanese literature class when the three rebellious students showed back up saying that there was a long line at the girls and boys bathroom. The girl didn't let them stop there, she went to go on about how they all had run into a ladder that had taken up the entire hall way so they had to run all the way around the school just to get back to class but then the P.E. teacher caught them and to punish them they had to do 50 pushups. It was such a badly made up story that even Ichigo and the hunk seemed to facepalm themselves mentally.

Suspiciously enough, the second transfer student showed up just minutes later. "Pay attention everyone, the other transfer I told you about it here. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Mrs. Ochi announced kindly.

The transfer student was a tall male who had brown eyes and jaw-length blonde hair with a straight cut, he stood with confidence as he wrote his name in perfectly written kanji on the blackboard but it seemed to be backwards. He then turned to face the class and spoke about the different kanji that spelt Shinji Hirako.

The classroom snickered at the fact that Shinji had spelt it backwards which Mrs. Ochi had pointed out but Shinji went to brush it off by saying "It's a really good trick isn't it? Backwards writing is a very unusual skill of mine."

"So that's what you were up to." Mrs. Ochi teases. "Now, where will we have you seated?" She asked to herself as she scanned the selection of empty seats.

"Oh, Mrs. Ochi? I'd like to sit next to a cute girl." Shinji said as he eyed the female students which made most people giggle uncontrollably. I kept a straight face though. There was something off about this guy.

A few girls started flirting with Shinji by offering up the seats next to them even if it had an occupant, some girls even offered to 'study' with him after school and share notes. Mrs. Ochi came to a decision soon enough and had him seated in between Ichigo and I which Shinji obliged to.

"Look's like you and I are going to be neighbors." Shinji greeted to both Ichigo and I with his oddly straight white teeth. "I hope you and I can be friends, Ichigo, Hotaru."

 _I never gave him my name and I don't think the teacher mentioned it._ I gave him the sweetest smile I could muster and said "Of course." Ichigo seemed like he was brought out of his thoughts and without thinking he said agreed as well.

The rest of day went smoothly after the commotion in the morning. I got to meet a bunch of people. The ginger girl turned out to be called Orihime she was very kind yet weird, the hunk turned out to be a guy called Chad, the spiky haired girl that I found out was called Tatsuki, but there was also a boy with long black hair called Mizuiro that I got to meet. I'd say it went good and I could get used to being here, the work was easy and the people were kind.

I was walking home trying to take different paths because apparently Ichigo and I seem to live in the exact same area and I didn't want to make it seem like I was a stalker. It turns out it's not just the same area, we lived right next to each other. I felt idiotic for not pulling the pieces together sooner. Next to my house was a clinic called Kurosaki Clinic. Kurosaki as in Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo never noticed me though so I'll just have to mention it in the morning so I don't have to walk the long way everyday just to make it seem as though I don't follow him as a weird kink of mine.

I was just finishing my homework when it happened in a second. It was totally unexpected but I felt my smirk grow as I heard the roar. I was starting to wonder when I was going to fight a hollow. It had been two month since I last killed one. I reached for the gikongan in my back and popped a pill into my mouth letting my shinigami soul be extracted from my body. Instead of my uniform I was now wearing white undershirt and the basic black kimono that any soul reaper would wear but I had modified it so I was more flexibly to fight. The Shihakushō had been cut so it was sleeveless, barebacked, and was short on the legs. I felt like is allowed quicker movement so the fabric would drag me too much. I also wore a plain obi sash around my waist to hold my zanpakuto, Sekhmet. My sword had red leather wrapped around the hilt, the tsuba had two entwined golden dragons curled around each other.

I watched the gikongan activate and deal with my body responsibly as I ran in the direction of the hollow, jumping out of my window and following its reiatsu. The adrenaline floods my system, I think my heart will explode and my eyes are wide with excitement. I felt lighter than I would in my normal body as I jumped onto the roof of a random house. Immediately I see the monster. It was like a humanised buffalo, it was ugly that for sure, it had a mask that looked a lot like a snake with normal human teeth.

I pulled out my katana and readied a stance as it turned to face me. "Ah, a soul reaper. I've hear that you guys taste delicious. Wait till they heard I ate a pretty little girl like you." It boomed with its raspy voice that seemed to echo.

"I don't think you'll be able to tell them when I'm done with you." I smirked as I launched for the hollow.

As it tried to reach out and grab my from the air I sliced its fingers like it was butter. The hollow roared in pain and it clutched it's wounded hands leaving it vulnerable for an attack. I landed on another roof and launched myself again at the hollow this time with both sword next to each other in both hands above my head and swung down on the hollow's mask shattering it completely. The hollow incinerated so there was nothing left to see except the neighborhood. Luckily nothing was damaged.

"Hotaru?" I turned around to see Ichigo as a soul reaper. "I didn't know you were a soul reaper." He said, confused.

"I guess we learn something everyday." I shrugged innocently. The fact that he had high reiatsu made sense now.

"Are you from the soul society?" Ichigo asked. "They should already know that someone is protecting this area."

"No I'm not from the soul society. I'm just a regular human, my mother was actually a soul reaper though so I guess I'm half-half." I explained.

"Oh, well you better not hog all the hollow because you'll ruin my reputation." Ichigo teased before waving a goodbye and leaping out of view.

"I'll make no such promises." I giggled.

"Aah! Why are you dressed as a soul reaper? I see you what are you rascals up to!" Yelled a soul reaper with an afro from another roof.

Ichigo and I looked at each other in confusion then Ichigo looked at the stranger and asked who he was which seemed to shock him "What? Who am I? I'm Zennosuke Kurumadani. Mrs Rukia Kuchiki had some trouble with the law so an elite soul reaper was left in charge of the area. So tell me, are you shaking yet?" The stranger boasted while trying to make himself look cooler by puffing out his chest.

"No." I said bluntly but Ichigo went with a more friendlier way.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a substitute soul reaper." Ichigo reached for the badge I had noticed earlier and continued to say, "This is my pass."

"A combat pass? No way!" Questioned the Afro man in shock. But then he burst out laughing and said "That's funny! A combat pass? Give me a break, kid, who do you think you're fooling with that thing?"

Ichigo cursed to himself as he glared at the badge in his hand. I hadn't payed attention to anything he said because I felt a strange reiatsu approaching. It was small but enough to intrigue me. It wasn't the kind that I felt from Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, or the others. It felt like it was being concealed just letting a little seep out at a time to attract attention on purpose. I spun around, unsheathing my zanpakuto and blocked a swing that was aimed at Ichigo.

The opponent was Shinji from class. This seemed to shock everyone but the Mr Afro was shocked for a different reason. "Who are you?" I demanded along with Ichigo.

"A zanpakuto?" Ichigo whispered to himself, I could feel the gears turning in her head as he processed more of the situation that was unraveling before him.

"Shh, you mustn't make too much noise you two. Those that have spiritual power like you possess, Ichigo, need to learn how to stay calm. Or your presence will be felt." Shinji said calmly.

It was true. Ichigo did need to stay calm or he'll be attracting more hollows in no time.

"Felt by who? Who will feel it?" Ichigo demanded, not even bothering to remain calm.

Honestly, I don't know how dumb he could get. The answer was obvious, even Shinji was thinking the same thing. "It seem I need everything to be out in the open for you to understand it. You are so foolish and blind." Shinji remarked mockingly.

As if on queue, I felt several hollow's reiatsu. Several powerful ones. _Who was this guy?_ I knew there was something off about him. "Listen Ichigo, I have to leave and please, you have to stay calm. I'm leaving this guy to you." I said facing Ichigo as I pushed Shinji's sword away with pure muscle and flash stepped away to the nearest hollow before Ichigo could even reply.

I arrived at a small park to see Uryuu fighting a hollow. Well, more like two hollows. Before I could even release a Haduo spell, a blue beam of light sliced one of the hollows tongues that was about to wrap its way around Uryuu. I guess I'm not needed here. A man with a quency bow had arrived to save the day before I could so I flash stepped my way to the next hollow.

This hollow looked a lot like a purple cheetah without spots with human hands with a mask that took the familiar shape of a dragon's face with the snout flattened and the eyes were replaced with slits. It was fast and it was charging at a slightly transparent orange triangular shield which was being held up by a frightened Orihime. Honestly, I felt bad for her. She didn't seem like someone who should put up with hollows and the dangers of being who she was. She looked too fragile.

I readied my hand that was aimed at the hollows head and poured concentrated spiritual power into it and mentally chanted the words " _Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!"_ The build-up of energy generated an orb of yellow lighting above my palm, it sent goosebump across my arm as it when souring in a huge blast of lightning strikes at the hollow, instantly killing the beast while also creating a big of damage to the concrete road.

"Are you alright, Orihime?" I asked as I approached Orihime's receding shield.

Orihime looked up from her crouched figure with a shocked expression and then nodded animatedly saying "Yes of course! Thank you so much for saving me Hotaru. I didn't know you were like Ichigo."

"Well, today is just full of surprises." I said smiling as I helped Orihime up.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hotaru

The second day of school came along slower than desired but I didn't complain. I walked into class and sat in the second seat across form Ichigo as I had the day before and made myself comfortable. I hadn't known Ichigo long but I could tell that something was on his mind. He hadn't greeted any of his friend since I had gotten her and his face was drawn in a frown. He was probably thinking of last night. I hadn't been there for the rest of the night but I could tell something happened.

"Hey, what happened last night?" I asked leaning towards Ichigo in hoped to bring him out of his trance.

Ichigo jumped a little but then took a calm stance and faced me and replied with an obvious lie saying, "Nothing happened."

My lips curled into a fake smile and said "Okay, I'm glad."

I guess it wasn't my place to ask questions like that since I've only known him for three days. Not wanting to sit awkwardly, I took out my notes from yesterday and pretended revise. In all honesty, I didn't even need to revise, these classes were far easier than I had expected. In my old town I had studied two times harder than needed because I didn't want to be stuck in the middle of nowhere for the rest of my life, I had wanted to be someone important and to be somewhere else in the world where people matter and not just some place that people didn't even know was on the map. Now I was in the city so maybe, just maybe, I shouldn't pay so much attention to my studies and start having a more exciting life and start making friends, go on adventures, have slumber parties with girl friends. Not to mention I probably won't have as much time to study as hard as I did with the amount of hollows that come to this town.

"Hi Ichigo! Hi Hotaru! Good morning!" Greeted a high pitched voice that could only be Orihime.

"Hello there Ichigo! Good morning" Mimicked Shinji.

I couldn't believe Shinji would actually show back up here after last night as if nothing happened and I had a feeling that's exactly what Ichigo was thinking. Soon enough one thing led to another once Orihime and Shinji suddenly became friends and Keigo and a red haired girl called Chizuru went on a rampage at the fact that Shinji and Orihime had physical contact. It was honestly tiring hearing such a ruckus in the morning.

"- Maybe you should just let him off with a warning?" Keigo suggested in the end but the ruckus stopped there when Ichigo stood bring a tension to the room as he made his way towards Shinji.

"Come out here for a second, Hirako." Ichigo growled as he grabbed a handful of Shinji's shirt and dragged him outside.

Out of concern, I followed them out making sure to keep my presence hidden. Once they had gotten to the ground floor that was when Ichigo stopped and from what I guessed, threw Shinji into a fence.

"Maybe you're not aware of it but that really hurts, and what are you getting so mad about anyway?" I could hear Shinji say. "It's not like Orihime is your girlfriend. I mean, let's face it Ichigo, you're socially inept. You and I both know a hottie like that would never give you the time of day, am I right?"

"Shut the hell up, and I expect you to apologize to you when we get back in there. You should know better." Ichigo yelled.

"Uh - Yeah but that's just a matter of opinion. You have no right to be telling me what to do." Shinji remarked.

"Hirako, I just want to know what the hell you are doing here." Ichigo demanded, obviously irked by Shinji's behaviour.

"Well now that's a stupid question, what do you think I'm doing here? I'm a student and I have to go to school." Shinji said sarcastically purposely trying to get on Ichigo's nerves.

"You had one reason for coming to this school and that was to recruit me into your ranks. If that's the case then you have no reason to be here anymore!"

"I'll be the judge of that." Shinji said in a deeper and out of character way. "Surely you don't think I've given up? I mean just because of what happened between you and me yesterday. You'll find that I don't give up so easily, I'm going to follow you around until you say yes. Besides, it's too late. Once the symptoms appear, visoreds can never become normal again."

 _Visored._ I had met one before. Infact, I had lived with one. My mother. In her last few months she had become insane from what was inside of her. She couldn't control she power she had inside of her and it turned her insane. My sweet loving mother had become a corrupt power hungry stranger. It only took a few days for her to change completely, she didn't have the will to keep herself sane. As first she started mentally abusing me as a child and then she started physically hurting me. I was only a child then and it still had me traumatised.

I took a deep breath, leaned against the hallway walls, and then got up to leave and head back to the classroom. I walked in and acted as if I hadn't just gone through a terrifying memory lane. I apologized to Mrs. Ochi for my tardiness and took my seat.

I hated remembering my mother in that way. But it's not like I could look back at the old time when she would tuck me into bed, feed me chicken broth when I was sick, or even when she would cook her amazing out and blueberry pancakes without it escalating to when she turned into a visored. It had gotten so out of hand my father had to take action and actually killed her. My father had tried so hard to help her, he went to the soul society to ask the head of squad 12 for help but they refused to help. My father only went to extreme length when my mother started rampaging throughout the town. I didn't blame him though, it had to be done.

Ichigo and Shinji entered the classroom five minutes later and took their seats. I felt uncomfortable with Ichigo in the room now that I know what it is. But the question is, will he turn out like my mother? Or will he turn out to be worse?

School ended with no more drama except for the groaning of the students when a surprise text was mentioned. I walked the long way back home as I had done yesterday so I wouldn't bump into Ichigo, this time for another reason though.

The summer weather still lingered around this time of the month. The heat would bounce off the streets, and cause an illusion of wavering images. They were one of those days when a refreshing popsicle wasn't such a bad idea. I wiped away the beads of sweat that started to form on my forehead as I entered my house and turned the air conditioning on with the temperature set at eighteen degrees celsius.

I dropped my bag on the kitchen island and made a beeline straight to the master bedroom oblivious to the fact that Ichigo's room was directly in front of my window. I sunk into the bed sheets and let my body relax. A brief smile stretches across my face as a gust of wind encircles me from my open window. It was exhilarating to just lay peacefully in bed after a stressful day.

Unfortunately for me, nothing good lasts forever, in this case is didn't even last a minute. A huge crash shook the ground from two sources of powerful spiritual pressure. I let out a frustrated groan and grabbed an emergency gikongan pill from my pocket and popped it into my mouth, forcing me yet again to be extracted from my body. I opened the window pulled and leaped out unaware of my suroundings.

Thanks to my luck I had crashed into something and fell to the ground, two storied down and so did the thing I bumped into.

"Hotaru? You live next to me?" I heard a familiar voice question.

I looked up and to my surprise I saw Ichigo in his soul reaper form. "Er, yeah." I replied weakly.

He offered me a hand but I declined and got to my feet myself. "Are you okay?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"Let's just get going." I insisted as I felt Orihime's and Chad's spiritual pressure nearing the the source of the crash. "And let's make it quick."

Ichigo hesitated but agreed nonetheless and took the lead.

I stayed behind just by a few steps as we leaped from roof to roof. I was glad for how modified my Shihakushō was because although the summer heat was scorching, the wind that grazed and licked at my bare skin was enough to keep me cool. "Hotaru, I'll take care of the big one. You look after Orihime." Ichigo ordered as the crime scene unfolded before us.

There were two arrancars, one was huge with tan skin, a powerful build, and a ridge-lined cranium. He has brown eyes, black hair, long, bushy sideburns, and a thin ponytail reaching his upper-back. Aside from this, he is bald. He has orange eyebrows, and red markings under his eyes. The other was fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. The larger one of the both was reaching down to crush Orihime.

"Don't belittle me, Ichigo." I warned as Ichigo took one last flash step to appear before Orihime with his sword drawn it's edge against the larger arrancar's hand barely piercing the skin.

I appeared directly in front of a frightened Orihime. "Hey, don't worry. Ichigo and I got this." I reassured her.

"Just who the hell are you?" The large arrancar roared.

"I'm sorry. If I was stronger I could've stopped this." Orihime said, she was obviously on the verge of crying.

"Don't blame yourself, it's going to be alright." I reassured her once again.

"Don't worry you two. I'm going to finish these two and end this." Ichigo said, his voice deep as he grasped his dominant arm with his other hand and roared "Bankai Tensa Zangetsu!" Wind whirled with heavy spiritual pressure that erupted from Ichigo's being. It was unspeakably impressive how much power he wielded. His usual large hiltless sword turned into a pure black katana. "Orihime, Hotaru, stay back."

Unwillingly, I followed a reluctant Orihime back to Chad who was healing from Orihime's powers.

"You got a bankai huh? Hey, Ulquiorra! Is this the guy?" The large arrancar asked.

"Yes. Considering how clumsily you've dealt with the situation I'm surprised we were able to flush him out at all. The orange hair, the black bankai, there is no mistaking that this is our target, Yammy. He is the one." Noted the short Arrancar, who I'm guessing is Ulquiorra.

"So you've saved us the trouble of looking for you." Yammy almost laughed as he swung for a punch aimed for Ichigo.

Yammy looked shocked when his power filled punch was stopped abruptly by Ichigo's sword. "So you're the reason Chad is lying on the ground over there." Ichigo said in a threatening manner.

Yammy simply laughed in a mocking manner but his face morphed into what I recognized as perplexed as Ichigo moved. If I hadn't seen it first hand I wouldn't have believed it but Ichigo's swift movements had cut the giant's arm clean off.

I distracted myself from the fight and helped Orihime. I brought over Tatsuki's limp and unconscious body and set her down next to Chad so they were both out of the way of the fight. "Thank you, Hotaru." Orihime said.

Before I could reply or question her something changed in the air, more specifically Ichigo's spiritual power. Orihime seemed to notice it as well. I knew all too well what it was. I felt the same change in my mothers spirit when she started to change. It was the transformation of becoming a visored. I could see him struggle mentally. His head was beading with sweat and his face was all scrunched up as if he was in pain.

Yammy took this as his opening and kicked Ichigo sending him flying a few feet ago. Orihime got up and ran for Ichigo but I quickly grabbed her arm and gave her a look that ordered her to sit back down but she didn't. This time Ichigo was the one to tell her. "Stay where you are!" He shouted and I've never heard someone have so much fear in their voice, it sent shivers down my back.

Yammy hit Ichigo again and then swatted Orihime with the back of his hand and then continued to punch and kick at Ichigo with the goal of making him a bloody pulp.

 _That's it._ I got up and unsheathed Sekhmet "Oh Lady of Pestilence, show your unholy wrath. Sekhmet!" I called and I felt the rush of power flow into me. It boiled my blood and I knew I could barely control it. The two golden dragons that formed the tsuba moved and made their way to each side of my neck and embedded themselves there into my skin. Pain sears through my neck and through greater than a branding iron, it was almost like molten metal had been poured down it. My mind conceded to the torment, unable to bring a thought to completion. Thankfully, just as it had happened, it disappeared just a quickly.

I charged at Yammy, letting massive amount of spiritual energy rush through my veins and muscles to quicken and strengthen my movements. I cut through his calve, letting a shock of scorching heat pass through his body leaving his leg burnt. "Hahaha! Do you think that'll stop me? You should just show your bankai just like your friend did here." Yammy roared, laughing as he started to regain movement in his leg quicker than I thought possible.

Should I? It's too risky. Last time I used my bankai I almost died. Reijin was a sword that had untameable and dangerous power. I couldn't possibly use it now. Instead, I chanted " _Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! : Shakkaho, Hado 31"_ mentally as I got closer and closer to the arrancar and placed my hand on his chest and concentrated my reiatsu into the palm of my hand.

I generated a large orb of fire that exploded into a pillar of energy that went straight through his chest making a hole similar to the one that was in the center or his chest already. If I were to say so myself, I was actually pretty impressed with my work. I've never actually had the chance to fight something that wasn't your usual everyday hollow. I was feeling exhilarated.

Then I looked at my hands. I was almost out of time. My hands were charcoal black and I could see the edge of my skin crackled with life like sparklers on new year's day. I was so indulge in my hands I hadn't payed attention to Yammy until it was too late. I felt a shock of pain course through my abdomen from a Yammy's boot. I groaned in defeat on the ground, now a few feet from Yammy. "You're going to regret being born, girly!" Yammy roared, laughing.

Just as the large arrancar swung for a punch, my saviour flash stepped in front of me and held up a crimson red shield to block the punch. "Hey there! I'm sorry I couldn't get here a little sooner guys. You know how it is." Chimed a very enthusiastic voice that I recognised at Kisuke from the several phone calls I've shared with him.

Yammy was taken aback by the sudden appearance of more people. "All these bugs keep popping up and getting in the way! But stepping into the front line just means you're going to get killed first, Sucka'!" Yammy yelled as he swing again for a punch.

A slender and well-endowed woman easily stopped the punch. She had dark skin, golden irises, and had dark hair that had purple hues that reached down to her waist and was kept in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face. She was gorgeous to be frank. "I've got this." She assured.

I felt my energy grain from me body Everything became fuzzy; then I saw nothing at all. My consciousness was floating through an empty space filled with a thick static. Throughout the inky space my heartbeats pounded loudly, echoing in my ears, alongside fading pleas for help. Feeling in my body drained away until finally all was black.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hotaru

I woke up with my arms and neck covered in bandaged and my abdominal and chest area were bandages up as well. I looked around and was thankful that I was safely back in my house. I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. My body felt as if I had been bruised in every corner. My legs felt shaky and could not support my body yet my head was the only thing that was feeling heavy. I place my hands on the edge of my bed and arched my back as the pain was rushing through my body like an igniting fire.

I reach for my phone that was on my bedside table and looked at the date. August 15th. It was only yesterday that the attack had taken place.

I looked out the window to see that it was raining. When I hold my bare arm out of the window the droplets splatter on my outstretched fingers. They are large and soft, not like the mean driving rain of back home at all. I tilt my fingers upwards and watch the remnants of the drops run downwards like tiny rivers. If this is the way rainy days are here I could get used to it real fast; even the sound on the cedar roof is comforting. With a half smile I retreat leaving the window open, this way I can hear the steady drumming all the louder.

I lean back against my pillow and the sound of crumpling paper got me to my feet. I turn around and pick up the sheet of paper and read "Reapply your bandages every morning and night. I left more bandages and an ointment on your kitchen counter, put it on your burns and leave it there for about ten minutes before wrapping your arms again. Take it easy for a few days. - Lot of love, Kisuke" I folded the paper and tossed it onto my table.

I went down stairs and grabbed an umbrella before leaving the house. I really needed a walk to think things through. Raindrops drum against the umbrella, the sound was calming. Almost therapeutic.

I had felt so useless yesterday. I had been so weak against that opponent, Yammy. I cursed to myself for not being able to control Sekhmet as I wished I could. I felt absolutely useless. The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down my face. I feel the muscles of my chin tremble like a small child and I look toward the sky, as if the dark clouds could soothe me. I hear my own sounds, like a distressed child, raw from the inside. It takes something out of me I didn't know I had left to give.

I didn't want to feel as powerless as I had yesterday. My father could only teach me so much. There was nothing compared to actually being in the moment of true terror, or true danger. I wanted to train. I needed to train harder than I ever had. I needed to use Sekhmet to her fullest potential. There was only one way I could do that. I was going to push myself to my limit. I needed Kisuke's help with this. My parents told me that if I ever needed anything, I should ask him because he had the answer to almost anything.

I had been an hour of walking until the pouring rain had calmed down so a slight drizzle until I headed back home.

I heard a crash before I was able to unlock my door. It sounded like a window breaking so I walked towards the source and found a stuffed lion on the ground with shards of glass pierced through the soft fabric. I picked it up and took it back inside with me. "I didn't know you could mod souls into inanimate objects." I noted outloud.

"Wow I thought I was going to have to hold my breath the entire time!" The mod soul blurted out breathing heavily. "Gosh, I didn't know Ichigo was living next to a girl with this kind of beauty!"

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks "Haha, don't be such a flirt. Just let me fix you up." I giggled shyly.

I pulled out a sewing kit from one of the kitchen drawers and I let, who I found out was Kon, pick the colors of the threads and of course he picked the colors that matched the fabric. When I first pierced the needle into him he went berserk and complained endlessly about how much it hurt. It took about an hour and a half to do fifteen minutes worth of sewing. "Well now I know where you got thrown out of a window in the first place." I said, stifling a giggle.

"I jumped out the window myself, as a matter of fact." Kon pointed out as he folded his arms.

"Oh, did you now?" I asked teasingly. "Well, let's just get you back home."

"No! No! No! I don't want to go back to that hell hole! It's so boring there, I'd have much more fun here with you!" Kon complained as I picked him up and made my way to the Kurosaki household.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently until the the door swung open to reveal a girl around the age of eleven with short dark hair. "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"I believe this well out one of your windows." I said as I held out Kon to the girl.

"Oh, yeah actually. I think it Ichigo's." The girl said. "Thanks."

"No problem." I replied and made my way back home.

It was the seventh day after the attack that I decided to go back to school. It seemed that the rest that were involved thought of the same thing. I walked into class and took my seat and felt relaxed until a highly enthusiastic brunette ruined my inner calm. "Oh no! My poor Hotaru! What happened to your hands and your neck? Where have you been for the past week? I've missed seeing your cute little face!"

"This? Oh you wouldn't believe what happened. I was making chicken broth and when I was about to set it on the counter, I triped and the entire pot of boiling soup spilt all over my hands. It was a disaster! As for my neck, my cat wouldn't stop scratching me when I was carrying her away from this dog." I lied, but at least is wasn't as pathetic as Orihime's attempt; she said she fell down the stairs and she had worse wounds than me.

"Oh no, maybe you should go back home and rest a bit more. I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you! Maybe I should walk you home today just incase you need help with anything. I can even write your notes for you if you want!" Keigo offered but I kindly declined.

Ichigo then came walking in and he looked like it wasn't just his wounds that were bothering him. He looked sleep deprived and his dragged his feet when he walked. "Hotaru?" Ichigo called.

"Yeah?" I replied as I looked up at him from where I was sitting.

"T-Thank you for what you did the other day. I think I'd be dead or gone if it weren't for you." He said, stuttering simply from contemplation.

"It was no problem." I muttered and looked back down at fidgeting hands.

I hadn't taken over the fight to protect him, I did it to protect myself from what could've happened if Ichigo lost control. I wasn't even thinking of the safety of Orihime, or Chad, or even Tatsuki. It was selfish of me, I know but I couldn't help it. Even then, I could barely stay on my feet. Whenever I release my zanpakuto I'm getting more wounded than my enemies without even getting hit.

During the after school hours I spent my time in homeroom catching up on homework I didn't do during my absent days while Ichigo had cleaning duty. It was awfully quiet, too quiet. The tension in the room was so thick it could be felt by the people walking past in the hallways. All that could be heard were the rhythmic thumps and grads of my pencil. I finished my math with ease and moved on to my english leaflets. I wasn't going to be known in this school for skipping class and not doing homework, it would look terrible on a college application.

I quickly finished all my assignments and placed them neatly onto Mrs. Ochi's desk. "I'm heading out." I said, breaking the silence.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Ichigo replied.

I walked down the empty halls, my shoes echoing. I decided to go on a search for Keigo which wasn't hard. I found him within minute of just listening quietly to the most irritating yet loveable voice. "- I'm telling you! It's true! At the convenience store, if you try mixing two parts ginger ale and one part of the yogurt drink it tastes just like hair tonic! I kid you not! I think I must've had a gallon of it! Man, what a headache!" Keigo boasted to his small group of friends.

"Wow, I don't think I've heard something as crazy as that before, Keigo. You surprise me." I said laughing at the unbelievable story. "I think you should get your stomach pumped though, that sounded dangerous.

"Aw, you care about me!" Keigo slurred and was about to go on until he head a ruckus coming from the direction I had just come from. "What's that?" He questioned.

"I have no clue, I just came from there and I only remember seeing Ichigo before I left." I noted.

"No worries! You can trust Keigo to go and assess the situation!" Keigo shouted as he marched off towards our classroom.

"Hey! Wait!" I called out to him as I chased after him.

"Hey! Who's the one causing a disturbance in here? Don't you know that's my job?" I heard Keigo yell from down the hall.

By the time I had turned the corner I saw Keigo passed out on the floor and a group of 'exotic' students walk out of the classroom. I could tell instantly that they were soul reapers in gigai's. A hundred questions flashed through my head per second and I continued at a slower pace.

When the group walked past I could feel their immense spiritual power. The air around them was ecstatic and filled with intimidation. The shorted of the bunch seemed to be leading them all but if I were to put it my way, I would have the gorgeous woman in the front but instead she was in the middle, surrounded by all the male soul reapers.

I passed them and walked into class to see Ichigo done with his cleaning duties and standing in front of the chalk board completely shocked by reasons unknown to me. "What was with them?" I asked, bringing Ichigo out of his trance.

"There's a war brewing." He said, suddenly morphing into a serious persona that threatened to rip my throat out.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hotaru

I stood in front of the Urahara Shop and all of it's dusty glory. The entrance doors slid open to reveal Kisuke, a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair was messy and light colored like sand, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he had chin stubble. He wore a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. Honestly, I guess I expected something more. The first time I had seen him I was barely conscious.

"Ah, I thought you'd never come!" Kisuke greeted me, smiling as he spread his arms out, one hand holding a worn out paper fan.

"It's nice to officially meet you, Kisuke." I greeted, offering a hand to shake.

The man on clogs waved my extended hand away and laughed "Don't be so formal here, you're family. So what can I help you with today."

Awkwardly pulling my hand back to my side, I proceeded to say, "I can't you to help me train. The problem is, I can't control my shikai or my bankai. Also, is it a problem that I haven't actually seen Sekhmet?"

"Hm, that does sound like a problem." Kisuke mused as he rummaged through bits and bobs that looked centuries old that had a thick blanket of dust covering them. "You know, I think I might have something for you. Ururu, can you go into the back and grab whatever is in the box way in the back on the right hand side?"

A small girl with yet black hair and flushed cheeks nodded reluctantly and let her twig-like legs lead to way into a room that let out the an aroma of rust and aged wood. Ururu came rushing back with a small tube of electric blue ointment that looked toxic and a container with white pills.

"Thank you, Ururu. Okay, take one of these pills and wash it down with this." Kisuke instructed as he handed me one of the white pills and the tube of liquid.

I took both items from Kisuke's rough hands and hesitantly placed the pill on my tongue, leaving a bitter taste that made me cringe and washed it down with the blue liquid that surprisingly tasted like fresh pineapple juice. Before I could dwell on the fact that everyone in the room, even Tessai and a small red haired boy, was staring at me as if they were waiting for me to do a backflip and blow fire out of my mouth, I fainted. It was so quick I couldn't even grasp the reality of the situation.

I felt myself fall forwards but oddly enough, I continued to fall beyond the floor. I passed through the dirty concrete floor until I stood up straight so I was upside down but the gravity shifted so my feet were glued.

I took in my surrounding and I felt like I couldn't breath. What used to be the dodgy looking store was now what looked exactly like the Salt Flat in Bolivia. It was absolutely breathtaking. The purple and pink hued sky reflected directly into the water as if it were a mirror. I looked down at my now bare feet to see then engulfed in two inches of water, I scrunched my toes so feel the rough texture of the sand beneath me.

"You couldn't pick a better place? Maybe a desert?" Said a voice so sweet and smooth, so rich and vibrant, yet hauntingly dangerous.

I turned around and gasped. A woman with chocolaty smooth skin stood before me. The woman was well curved and muscular. She wore a short linen dress that hugged her body well, bangles and bracelets on her wrists,biceps, calves, and ankles. She looked very normal with her beaded dreads except for the fact that her face was the face of a lioness. "What? You didn't expect this?" She asked.

"No, no, no. I was just shocked because I've never seen you before. I'm just saying, but you look much better in person than in the carvings in the Temple of Kom Ombo." I said hopefully not offending the goddess.

"I'm sorry about your hands." Sekhmet said, surprisingly sincere and serious.

"It's okay. But why does it happen every time I release your shikai?" I asked. "Am I releasing you wrong? I know you have several different sames, so do I have to pick one of your other names? Am I too weak for you? Or maybe it's because I'm -"

"It's because you don't trust me." Sekhmet cut me off. "It's is as simple as that. When you don't trust me it's hard to direct my power on to you and transferring gets messed up and that's why your arms are burnt. It would also help if you weren't so hesitant with my power." She explained.

"How? How am I meant to trust you and not hesitate when every time I've used you I've gotten hurt and it takes days for my wounds to heal!" I argued.

"You'll have to when it matters. Now go." Sekhmet said before she shoved me in the center of my chest and I fell backwards.

I was back in the real world but I wasn't where I last remember I was. I was laying on the a mat floor made of rice straw. I got to my feet and saw a shocked man sitting at a small circular table sipping at green tea. He choked and spat out the scorching tea in my direction. "Hey!" I shouted, cringing from the hot liquid that touched my bare skin.

"You've been out for five hours, how was I meant to know that you were going to wake up from your coma now?" The man shouted back.

"Five hours?" I shrieked. "I was only gone for a few minutes!"

"Well not here you weren't." The man grumbled.

"Renji, please be quiet." Ururu said, almost a whisper, as she slid the panel just a little to reveal her small face and then closed it.

Renji had brown eyes and long crimson hair that was kept in a high ponytail. He went on mumbling about how I was the one that was loud and not him. Then is hit me where I recognised him from. I saw him at school the other day when Keigo had passed out in the hallway.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked.

"That's none of your business." He snapped back as he took another calculated sip of his green tea.

I sighed in annoyance and decided to leave. I slid the panel open and walked out, make my way through the maze of hallways, walked through the store and out I was.

Some nights, I wished I lived in the country again, in my old town where nothing ever happened. Living in the city meant more people were out and about at night, cars drove around with their headlights on, businesses lit their fluorescent signs, I couldn't take it but I guess I should've expected it. I wanted to see the dark blanket we called the sky littered with twinkling stars. I wanted shooting stars to be a normal thing. The beauty of the night sky is always masked by the artificial lights and airplanes soaring across. The owls didn't hoot in the night and the animals didn't lurk in every corner here.

I searched my pocket for change and was lucky enough to pull out a few hundred yen. I turn to the nearest vending machine and spent one hundred and thirty yen on some milk tea. I hadn't realised how dry my throat and mouth was until I felt the creamy, refreshing liquid rolled down my tongue.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here so late?" I heard a voice ask, more specifically, Keigo.

"Getting some milk tea." I say, gesturing to the beverage in my hand.

"Wow, in this lighting you look like a princess-"

Our peaceful and normal moment is ruined by an explosion. Dust and rubble filled the air and Keigo looked scared out of him mind as he backed away while I stood there annoyed that I haven't had a normal day here in Karakura down. I was starting to rethink my decision in moving here.

I reached into the pocket of my shorts and pulled out a gokan peeled and popped it into my mouth, extracting me soul from my body. The mod soul in my physical body moved to keep Keigo calm during the situation. "Wha-What is going on? There are two of you? Why do you have a sword?" Keigo stuttered.

I decided to ignore him and the fact that he could see me and focus on the dust that started to settle down and reveal a familiar bald guy lying on the floor with a bleeding wound on his head. I could hear Keigo muttering to himself repetitively saying 'I don't believe in ghosts' and then screaming when he sees the soul reaper. "I saw him earlier in school today!" Keigo shrieked when the soul reaper stood up.

Baldy turned around annoyance written all over his face but before he could say anything a large fist, the size of two heads, hit the soul reaper across the face sending him flying in the direction of Keigo. I took a defencive stance and unsheathed Sekhmet. _Trust_.

"Ah, another soul reaper? I've hit the jackpot here. Boy am I going to have fun." Said the arrancar as he appeared from the dusty fog. "I hope you put up a better fight than Baldy over here but I doubt you will."

"Hey, I've got a proposition I want to talk about, wanna hear it?" I heard the bald man ask Keigo in a threatening voice. "We're looking for a place to stay tonight and we don't have much cash on us. You have a place, I imagine, but you've stumbled into a battle and you're about to get killed . Here's the deal, you'll let us stay at your place for a while and in return I'll protect you from this bozo."

"Huh?"

"It's a simple question! Just give me a yes or a no!" The bald guy shrieked, obviously vexed that Keigo was clueless.

"Y-yes!" Was all that Keigo could muster

"Well, that's good enough for me." Said the soul reaper with a smirk on his face.

"Enough with this nonsense, you're wasting my time." Roared the arrancar.

I leaped and swung my my sword again and a again at the arrancar but no cut or wound was seen on his arms. The arrancar could see my confusion and proceeded to explain "We arrancar have skin like steal, no weak attacks like yours could penetrate me."

"Well then, that changed things." I consoled. ' _Trust. No hesitation.'_ I heard my zanpakuto whisper in my ear as I saw her lioness face flash before my eyes "Oh Lady of Pestilence, show your unholy wrath. Sekhmet!" I chanted with confidence.

My whole body burned. It wasn't just my hands this time. Pain sears through my abdomen better than a branding iron, my mind conceding to the torment, unable to bring a thought to completion. Without meaning to my body curls into something fetal and radiates. A scream tore through me like a great shard of glass. I felt my eyes widen and pulse quicken, my heart thudding like a rock rattling in box. The blood drained from my face, before I was even aware of making a conscious decision I swung my sword from where I was, pouring all my spiritual power into it, and a wall of blue fire advanced at a blinding speed towards the arrancar.

That was the last of it. I couldn't move anymore. The pain was increasing in waves and it felt like my blood was made of acid. _Why? What did I do wrong, Sekhmet!_

" _You doubted. You feared me. You lack the courage needed to wield me, Hotaru. You have to empty your heart of the negativity. Remember that your past is just a lesson, not a life sentence."_ Sekhmet voice whispered through my head.

"Don't fight if you can't even handle your zanpakuto." Baldy spat, looking down at my limp body with disgust. "And don't steal fights that aren't your, punk."

"Madam! Oh no, are you okay?" Said, Chappy, the mod soul in my body

Chappy crouched down and slipped her arms under my neck and body, carrying me bridal style. I cringe from the stinging pain that creeped through me from the skin contact. "Chappy, find Orihime." I croaked.

Chappy nodded and ran off, away from the battle that was about to take place.

My nightmares I think they're coming back to life because everything that's happening in front of my eyes Is everything that terrifies me and makes me want to die. It hurts knowing that I tried my best and but it still wasn't good enough.

I let out a shaky sigh and lifted my gaze to the starry night. I felt my heart lift to see the stars glow weakly against the pitch black sky. They weren't as bright as they were back home but it was enough to make me smile. It brought back the memories of when my mother and I used sit on the porch and I'd listen to all the stars my mother named and all the stories they had. My mother's favourite was the story of Cassiopeia and how she thought she was more beautiful than the sea nymphs which got her into a lot of trouble. At the time, I thought it was stupid but now I just appreciated that my mother spent time with me like that.

"We're almost there." I heard Chappy say breathlessly.

It had been fifteen minutes and I could feel almost all of the arrancar's reiatsu's were gone. Some were weak but one in particular was powerful and frightening but it had simply disappeared from my senses. There others all seemed to be heading towards one place and it made sense because they all knew that Orihime was an excellent healer.

Chappy arrived at a multi-storey parking lot and leaped to the top. I was thankful that she didn't make me have to withstand the hopping she'd have had to do if we had taken the stairs. "It's an emergency!" I heard Chappy call out as we reached a group of people. I saw a captain, a lieutenant, a seated officer, Ichigo, and Orihime.

Chappy set me down on the rocky concrete that dug into my raw skin. Orihime immediately transferred her shield-like healing over to me from the seated officer from the soul society. As I looked to the starry sky, Ichigo appeared above me with such a guilt ridden facial expression, it killed me inside. As we stared at eachother I took the chance to study his face. His eyes were the colour of hot cocoa, sprinkled with tiny flecks of gold like mini marshmallows.

The first two days I had known Ichigo he had smiled easily with anything but ever since the first arrancar attack he had changed deeply. His eyes had lost their mischievous glint, his smile had lost its youthfulness, his laugh sounded fake nowadays. It was probably the hollow within him. He shared the same expressions as my mother had before she had been enveloped into pure sanity. It was like she knew what was coming and held the face of regret before the disaster came.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault you're hurt like this. They wanted me." Ichigo whispered as he crouched down to my level.

"No, these injuries weren't from them." I admitted which seemed to shock Ichigo.

"But I though-"

"Well you thought wrong!" I snapped but then instantly felt remorse at her words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry."

Ichigo scrunched his eyebrows together and then got up and walked away to the other soul reapers to discuss the situation. "Hey, Orihime, who are those other soul reapers Ichigo is talking to." I asked.

"Oh, that one over there with the black hair is Rukia Kuchiki; she used to go to school here before summer. The captain with the white hair is Toshiro Hitsugaya and the lady next to him is his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto." Orihime explained, occasionally pointing at each one to justify who was who.

"Oh." Was all I said for the rest of the time she healed me.


End file.
